


Cloudreach

by PegasusWrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comment Fic, Drabble, Giant Spiders, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is <i>done</i> with spiders, and rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudreach

It's typical springtime weather. One moment the sun is out, and the next they're both running for the nearest cave. The cave turns out to be infested with spiders. As they fight, Hawke curses the rain.

'It could be worse,' says Fenris, once the spiders are dead.

Hawke grimaces. 'How could it possibly be worse?'

His beard is saturated with spider innards. Fenris grins, and gestures to the cave mouth. 

'It could still be raining.'

The sun is out again, bright and pristine. Hawke heaves a sigh.

'Let's go home, Fenris,' he says. 'I've had enough of this ridiculous season...'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.


End file.
